Afrodisíaco
by Leana Bodt
Summary: - No seas amargado, disfruta.- Pero las palabras de Hanjie tienen una segunda intención, que Rivaille no alcanza a percibir, aunque tampoco la toma en cuenta. / *Especial de Año Nuevo* / Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Orgías. Parafilias. Lenguaje obsceno.


**Feliz Año Nuevo :D**

**Mis mejores deseos para este 2014! Que se cumplan todas sus metas y sueños! *-* Y que haya musho shaoi xD**

**Nenas! Me disculpo por no haber subido el fic de "Kuroko no Basuke" el martes, pero es que bueno, eh peleado con mi hermana mayor toda la semana (anda insoportable ¬¬) y bueno, no me anime a hacer nada **

**PERO aquí les traigo un especial de Año Nuevo! :3**

**La idea me la dio una querida amiga y lectora: AnitaHero. Gracias a su genial imaginación, sugerencias e ideas. Así que este especial va dedicado a ella :3 Te adoro querida! Espero te guste! *w***

***Saluditos para mi beta Akemi-chan que ha vuelto para quedarse :3**

* * *

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Este especial lo eh hecho con mucho cariño, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi xD Así que por fis tengan piedad, no hay violencia, pero si es muy morboso ewe Espero les guste! Es para que empecemos el año con mucha perversión! *w***

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Orgías. Parafilias. Lenguaje obseno.**

* * *

**Afrodisíaco**

Rivaille está sentado frente a su escritorio, Irvin y Hanjie siguen parados frente a él esperando su respuesta. Más bien intentando convencerlo para que dé una contestación positiva.

Esta noche es año nuevo y el Rey les ha dado el día libre a todos los cadetes de alto rango y a la Tropa 104, ya que fueron el escuadrón que cooperó con las últimas misiones. Debido a esto, la Mayor Hanjie convenció a Irvin para hacer una fiesta y recibir el año como se debe. A pesar de que el blondo se mostraba esquivo, accedió, puesto que los cadetes aún son jóvenes y una fiesta se la tienen bien merecida.

El azabache mira a sus compañeros y amigos, con el ceño fruncido mientas deja los papeles que estaba firmando.

- No creo que sea prudente que los mocosos se emborrachen.

- Pero Rivaille, si es año nuevo. A ellos no les vendrá mal despejarse- le explica Zoe con una mirada de suplica.

- Vamos Levi- lo llama el mayor. -A ti también te hará bien un poco de diversión.

- No le veo lo divertido- le rebate el de ojos grisáceos. -Pero bueno, si la única forma de sacármelos a ustedes de encima es accediendo, entonces acepto. Pero después de que se abrasen y lloren como nenas estúpidas, me iré a dormir.

- ¡Sí!- exclama la pelirroja dando un salto.

- No te arrepentirás, Levi- señala el más alto con una sonrisa.

Smith sale de la oficina seguido por la mujer de anteojos, que sonríe tan macabramente como cuando sale a cazar titanes. Y esa expresión, como siempre, no llama a nada bueno.

.

.

.

.

En el comedor, todos ordenaron las mesas para hacer espacio, distintos ponches y bebidas, además de mucha comida y dulces están repartidos por el lugar. Irvin revisa su reloj de pulsera y llama la atención de todos.

Los presentes se reúnen en un círculo, gorros de colores adornan sus cabezas y las serpentinas vuelan por doquier. Más de alguno sopla una corneta que resuena por la estancia.

- ¡10!- grita Smith con una sonrisa.

- ¡9!- exclaman todos al unísono. -8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- Se escucha el cañonazo principal. -¡Feliz año nuevo!

Hanjie abraza a Irvin mientras Eren aprovecha la oportunidad para aferrarse al azabache de ojos grises. Levi parpadea un tanto confundido, pero corresponde al abrazo del mocoso con gusto.

- Feliz año nuevo, capitán.

- Feliz año, mocoso- responde Rivaille con una leve sonrisa mientras esconde el rostro en el hombro del ojiverde.

Mikasa compone una mueca de disgusto cuando Sasha la abraza por detrás, le desea un feliz año y corre hacia Connie. Annie mira la escena aburrida, cuando Reiner y Bertholdt la abrazan fuerte, entre risas y buenos deseos.

- ¡Suéltenme, par de idiotas!- se queja la rubia, que con el forcejeo cae hacia delante y Mikasa la recibe.

Ambos chicos miran aquel abrazo y una chispa se enciende a su alrededor.

- No eres el único que piensa que son sexys, Berth- comenta Braun con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¡Reiner!- exclama el azabache con el sonrojo azotando sus mejillas.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Armin!- exclama el rubio fornido mientras camina hacia el más bajo.

Rivaille le extiende la mano a Smith, que la mira por un segundo y cuando la estrecha le da un tirón para abrazarlo. Levi se remueve entre sus brazos mientras el más alto suelta una carcajada. Hanjie se les une en el abrazo y Levi termina pateándole la canilla a la efusiva chica. Marco abraza fuertemente a Jean, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño ceniza.

- ¡Feliz año, Jean!- exclama el de pecas con voz dulce. -Espero que se cumplan todas tus metas este 2014.

- Gracias, Marco- murmura Kirschtein apretando más al azabache.

- Hey, Marco- lo llama Bertholdt con una sonrisa. -Feliz año...

- Jean.- El susodicho se gira topándose con Reiner llevando a Eren de los hombros. -Creo que deberían darse el abrazo para que empiecen un año sin peleas.

- Yo no abrazo a caballos- rebate Jaeger cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Si que eres un imbécil!- exclama Jean apretando los puños.

Braun rueda los ojos y empuja sin mucho cuidado al de ojos verde azulados, este cae sobre Jean, que por reflejo envuelve con sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño.

Ambos se sonrojan mientras intentan procesar la posición en la que se encuentran.

- Feliz año, estúpido- murmura Eren escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del de ojos miel.

- Para ti también, mutante.

Connie se gira justo cuando Sasha lo abraza, la chica no se da cuenta que tiene el rostro del calvo entre sus pechos y el chico siente el calor azotar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Braus sigue apretándolo mientras exclama buenos deseos y felicidades a su amigo.

"-Creo que este ha sido mi mejor año nuevo.-" piensa Connie con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos.

Después de los saludos, abrazos y deseos de año nuevo, los presentes se reúnen para el brindis. Hanjie se dispone a ordenar las copas, toma una botella de champagne y la destapa botando la espuma. Aprovechando que todos están ensimismados hablando y riendo, la chica saca un frasco y vacía parte del contenido en la botella de licor.

- Bien chicos, acérquense para servirles- los llama la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se amontonan frente a la mujer que les llena la copa con champagne. Irvin les sirve a las chicas desde el otro lado, aprovechando que todos los hombres se han amontonado en la esquina a la espera de poder beber.

- Toma Levi, a ver si se te pasa lo gruñón- dice Zoe dándole una copa con champagne.

- Mn- El azabache recibe la copa y le da unos sorbos. -No sé qué tiene de especial celebrar otro año de sobrevivencia.

- No seas amargado, disfruta.

Pero las palabras de Hanjie tienen una segunda intención, que Rivaille no alcanza a percibir, aunque tampoco la toma en cuenta.

.

.

.

.

De pronto Eren comienza a sentirse sofocado, de una manera abrupta y abrumadora. El de ojos verdes mira hacia todos lados, se marea y siente que en cualquier momento caerá.

_Y no es el único._

Mikasa frunce el ceño y se acerca al castaño con preocupación.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta la azabache sujetándolo por los hombros.

- No... creo que bebí más de la cuenta...

Hanjie se acerca a Mikasa, seguida de las otras chicas y Connie, que no bebió debido a que Sasha le dio vuelta la copa. La pelirroja les señala que será mejor llevarlos a todos a un cuarto para que puedan pasar la resaca. Ackerman se opone, diciendo que debe cuidar de sus amigos, pero Zoe le dice que ella ya ha tratado con borrachos y que lo mejor es dejarlos juntos hasta que se les pase.

La menor duda un momento, pero ante la insistencia de Ymir, ya que Christa tiene sueño, deciden ir a dejarlos al cuarto más grande del cuartel. Es una habitación que queda la final del pasillo, tiene dos camas de dos plazas, con el fin de alojar matrimonios en caso de que necesiten refugio.

Hanjie lleva Irvin, Connie ayuda con Rivaille mientras Sasha arrastra a Reiner. Encienden las velas y los recuestan, los hombres balbucean cosas sin sentido y se ríen de nada. Pronto llega Annie guiando a Bertholdt, le sigue Ymir con Eren y Christa con Armin. Reiss le quita las botas a Eren y sigue con Armin, Ymir hace un mohín ayudándola a quitarle las botas a los demás.

Hanjie trae a Jean junto a Mikasa, que la sigue con Marco.

Una vez que todos quedan recostados, sin botas y balbuceando incoherencias, los demás se retiran dispuestos a ir a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Jaeger siente el aturdimiento del sueño, pero el calor aumenta dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo sentarse en la cama con un jadeo. El castaño siente la desorientación abatir su mente, no sabe cómo ha llegado a aquel cuarto, pero para ser sinceros eso no es lo que más le preocupa.

Eren mira hacia el lado y ve a Rivaille durmiendo, dándole la espalda. El menor traga con dificultad, notando la delgadez de ese cuerpo y siente un fogonazo de deseo atacar su cuerpo. El lívido crece bajo su vientre, como el fuego arrasando con las hojas secas.

_Un deseo que lo abruma y aturde._

Su cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, guiado solo por la intención de saciar ese calor que se expande por su cuerpo. Siente su garganta seca cuando se inclina para morder el cuello, cierra los ojos deslizando su mano por la cadera del mayor y desciende por su entrepierna. Eren le da un apretón al azabache, que provoca que suelte un gemido de placer.

Rivaille abre los ojos, siente una mano frotarse contra su miembro de una manera incitante y deliciosa. El mayor se siente aturdido, pero su mente trabaja lento y su cuerpo se mueve buscando al ser que se pega a su espalda y lo toca con sensualidad.

Sus ojos se encuentran con una mirada verde, oscurecida por un deseo tan primitivo que provoca un ramalazo de ansiedad en el mayor.

Levi se arrodilla y Eren lo sigue, posicionándose tras el mayor que pone su mano sobre la de Jaeger para acelerar el movimiento sobre su miembro endurecido. Rivaille levanta las caderas y comienza a frotarse contra la erección del castaño, siente la dureza entre sus nalgas, creciendo entre la ropa y un jadeo ronco por parte del de ojos esmeralda, muere contra el cuello del capitán.

Jean siente la cama removerse, abre los ojos respirando el espeso aire. Calor, todo es jodido calor. Entonces los ve: Rivaille está frente a él, con Eren detrás. El azabache mueve sus caderas y Kirschtein se relame los labios resecos, el Capitán se ve tan sensual. Mucho más erótico lo hace los gemidos roncos de Jaeger.

Impulsado por una creciente excitación, el castaño ceniza se levanta quedando frente al de ojos grises, Rivaille lo observa intensamente mientras Eren desliza su lengua por la nuca, sin dejar de frotar su palma contra el miembro del mayor. Jean se inclina, arrodillado frente a su Capitán y lo besa. Ni siquiera se preocupa de preparar al otro antes de meter su lengua, va directo al grano, deslizando su músculo sobre el de Rivaille, de manera grotesca, insinuante y húmeda.

Levi alza sus manos se aferran a la camisa del chico mientras que con la otra enreda sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de su nuca.

Kirschtein siente la lengua del mayor girar en torno a la suya, provocando que su erección se endurezca aún más. Eren escucha los sonidos húmedos de esas bocas al juntarse, baja el cierre del pantalón de Levi y lo desliza por sus piernas, Jean mete los dedos en el espacio de los botones de la camisa del azabache y tira hacia los lados rasgándola de una sola vez.

Rivaille muerde el labio inferior del de ojos miel, soltando un jadeo de excitación.

De pronto Eren se lleva dos dedos a la boca, embadurnándolos de salina mientras Kirschtein despoja de las prendas al azabache. Jaeger baja la mano y mete los dígitos de una sola estocada, lejos de sentir dolor, Levi se separa de los labios de Jean para morderse los propios sintiendo como el chico titán mueve sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera.

- ¡Mn!- se queja Rivaille apretando los labios.

- Estás muy húmedo, Levi- murmura Eren contra su oído.

El Capitán enceguecido por el deseo se inclina apoyándose en sus codos para que Jaeger tenga un mayor acceso. Alza sus ojos plateados y se encuentra con el cinturón de Jean. El hombre baja el cierre y el menor entiende sus intenciones, se relame los labios y desata el cinturón. Libera su erección, que ya esta dura y ansiosa.

Rivaille junta saliva en su boca y saca la lengua para darle una lamida a la punta de ese miembro. Eren hace tijeras en su entrada, dilatándolo mientras se frota su propio pene.

- ¡Ah! Uhmn...- se queja Kirschtein cuando siente esa caliente y húmeda boca envolver su erección.

El azabache se mete el trozo de carne hasta el fondo, sus labios chocan con la base, cuando lo saca succiona la longitud y traga la saliva acumulada.

Jaeger se posiciona tras Rivaille, mete la punta sintiendo como el anillo de carne lo recibe con bastante facilidad.

- ¡Ah!- exclama Rivaille dándole un apretón al pene de Jean.

Eren se aferra a las caderas de Levi, penetrando de una sola estocada, el sonido de sus pieles al chocar provocan que Kirschtein se excite, Levi siente el miembro palpitar entre sus labios mientras Eren sale y vuelve a embestir.

- ¡Mierda!- se queja el mayor alzando las caderas. -Es tan grande...

Rivaille se lleva el pene de Jean a la boca chupando la punta, lo levanta y desliza la lengua por toda su longitud, clavando sus ojos en los dorados del menor y Kirschtein entreabre los labios para jadear de placer.

Jaeger frunce el ceño sintiendo la estrechez caliente del interior de Levi, saca su pene hasta la punta y vuelve a embestir con brusquedad.

- Tan... apretado- murmura el chico entre dientes.

Jean pone sus manos en las sienes del mayor moviendo las caderas para profundizar la felación. Los finos labios del azabache apresan su miembro dentro de esa húmeda cavidad, que se mueve de adentro hacia afuera, su lengua se agita en la punta y Kirschtein siente el placer recorrer cada fibra de su acalorado cuerpo.

Ese deseo que aumenta con cada roce y caricia, una sensación que nubla sus sentidos y solo deja en claro una cosa: satisfacción.

Irvin suelta un bufido de sofocación, el ambiente se siente caliente a su alrededor, lo aturde y desespera. De pronto siente presión en su entrepierna, un roce rítmico, delicioso, que produce un escalofrió en su cuerpo. El blondo por fin abre los ojos y cuando logra enfocar se topa con unos bellos ojos azules, grandes y cargados del más puro deseo.

Armin observa al Comandante, sentado a horcajadas sobre él buscando apaciguar el deseo que crece desde su bajo vientre, hasta alcanzar rincones escondidos de su anatomía.

El menor se frota contra ese vientre firme, haciendo que ese bulto se endurezca entre sus piernas.

Smith suelta un jadeo ronco, se sienta quitando la camisa del blondo a tirones, cuando tiene la piel libre lame la clavícula deslizando el musculo caliente y provocando un jadeo en el menor. Desliza su lengua hacia el pezón de Armin, delineando hasta que queda endurecido, entonces chupa.

- ¡Ah!- suelta el blondo con voz lasciva.

Irvin aprovecha de alzar la mano y la mete dentro de su boca, moviendo los dedos sobre la lengua del menor para humedecerlos.

El movimiento es incitante y el chico, obediente, chupa con ganas humedeciendo los dígitos, calentándolos con su saliva. Smith sin descuidar los botones del menor desliza los dedos por su espalda baja y los mete entre los glúteos firmes del blondo. Encuentra ese orificio que pronto lo llevara al placer y mete los dedos mientras sonríe al oír el jadeo sensual que deja salir el menor desde el fondo de su garganta.

Reiner siente el aroma de Bertholdt inundar sus fosas nasales, incitándolo como siempre lo hace. El rubio levanta la cabeza para lamer el cuello del moreno, entonces lo ve abrazado a Marco. Ambos se ven tan tiernos y el fornido de ojos azules no puede resistirse a la idea que aborda su deseosa mente.

- Berth- lo llama Braun haciendo que el moreno abra los ojos con un suspiro.

El rubio lo besa, metiendo su lengua dentro de esa seca boca, Fubar suelta un jadeo deseoso sintiendo como su lívido despierta con el contacto del rubio.

- Bésalo- dice Reiner con voz lasciva. Tan sensual que hipnotiza al moreno de ojos verde oscuros. -Quiero ver como besas a Marco...

Bertholdt observa al rubio frunciendo el ceño, pero esa sonrisa seductora solo enciende su morbo y después de meditarlo se gira para acariciar los labios del pecoso, que abre los ojos por el contacto.

El deseo ciega al moreno, que solo quiere complacer el pervertido juego que le incita el blondo.

Marco siente el aliento de Fubar rozar sus labios y no puede evitar lamérselos a la espera del contacto. Bertholdt lo besa, deslizando la lengua por sus labios, el pecoso toma su rostro profundizando el beso en un juego de lenguas, tan húmedo y caliente que sus erecciones ya comienzan a despertar bajo sus apretadas prendas.

El más alto se posiciona sobre Marco, que se aferra a su pecho desabotonando la camisa mientras el azabache desata su pantalón, quedando solo el ropa interior y se pega a la prenda blanca que aun cubre las piernas del moreno. Frotándose con insistencia mete su lengua para enroscarla con la del pecoso, de una manera húmeda y sensual, la saliva se escurre por el mentón de Marco mientras ése frote caldea el aire.

Reiner sonríe lamiéndose los labios con la lujuria viva deslizándose espesa por sus venas, calentando sus instintos de manera morbosa.

El rubio se desviste, acomodándose frente a la pareja que se besa con lujuria primitiva, Reiner desliza su mano por su abdomen duro y definido, hasta detenerse en su entrepierna ya despierta. Toma ese falo erecto comenzando con ese viven ascendente y descendente mientras observa a Bertholdt arrasar con esa boca tímida pero hambrienta de placer. La excitación aumenta en su cuerpo cuando el azabache comienza a quitar el pantalón del pecoso, besando ese abdomen fino mientras la tela sale por sus piernas, dejándo desnuda esa piel adornada de pecas cafés.

La boca de Fubar muerde la carne dura del vientre de Marco, dejando marcas de chupones y saliva mientras toca su erección.

- ¡Umn! ¡Berth!- se queja el pecoso en voz alta, provocando la excitación del rubio y también la del moreno que lame su piel a gusto.

- Ya estás tan húmedo y duro... Marco, eres muy sensible- le murmura el de ojos verde oscuro con voz gutural.

Armin no deja de gemir frotando sus caderas contra el duro pene del Comandante mientras sus largos dedos entran y salen del menor. El chico tiene sus ojos cerrados a causa del deseo que crece en su interior, siente su erección agitarse, sabe que pronto se vendrá e Irvin también lo nota.

Saca sus dedos abriendo los glúteos del de ojos azules, acomoda la punta en esa entrada húmeda y lo penetra de una sola estocada.

- ¡Oh, Irvin!

Ese gemido, tan lujurioso solo enciende mas al mayor, que sin salir del blondo se levanta llevándolo a él consigo y recostándolo para quedar sobre él. Armin se lame los labios con los ojos llorosos mientras el más alto toma sus tobillos y los junta frente a él, Irvin coloca sus rodillas a ambos lados del chico y sigue penetrando. Aquella posición solo aumenta su estrechez, lo cual hace que el menor se aferre a las sábanas enterrando las uñas en busca de consuelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- grita el blondo dejando correr la saliva por la comisura de sus labios.

- Grita Armin- dice Irvin embistiendo al menor, aferrándose a sus tobillos que sostiene contra su pecho, estirando sus largas y delgadas piernas. -Quiero oír que te gusta.

El mayor se siente arder, esas paredes apretadas que apresan su duro miembro comienzan a aturdirlo de puro placer. Todo es tan caliente y confuso, pero su cuerpo está totalmente seguro de que quiere satisfacerse y también hacer vibrar ese fino cuerpo. Armin grita sin pudor alguno, el más alto no puede evitar jadear mirando ese esbelto cuerpo, tan blanco y fino, pero que grita por más.

Rivaille succiona el miembro de Jean mirándolo con esos ojos grises que tienen al menor al borde del orgasmo, cuando se separa Eren toma el cabello de su nuca y de un tirón lo atrae contra su pecho. Levi compone una mueca, pero todo se le hace tan sensual que solo se deja envolver por el placer que le producen las brutales embestidas del castaño contra sus glúteos.

El sonido es obsceno y tan brusco que Rivaille alza las manos hacia el cuello de Eren, que sigue penetrándolo desde atrás. Entierra sus uñas arañando desde la nuca hasta los hombros. El menor suelta un gruñido casi animal y lamiendo la oreja del Capitán acelera sus envites.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mn, Berth!- gime Marco sintiendo el toque del moreno, que ahora dilata su entrada con lascivia.

Jean reconoce la voz de su amigo y un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo, llenándolo de excitación. El castaño ceniza se gira y ve como Fubar toca al pecoso de manera pecaminosa, preparando al más bajo para lo que será una penetración.

E imaginarse así mismo siendo el que lo haga, hacen que su pene se tense duro y húmedo.

Reiner se recuesta a los pies de la cama sin dejar de tocar su miembro para esparcir el líquido pre seminal y dejando sus piernas apoyadas en el suelo. Bertholdt lo ve y dándole un casto beso en los labios a Marco se levanta guiándolo de la mano. El más alto le da la espalda al rubio, abre sus glúteos y se acomoda sobre Reiner.

Cuando siente la punta en su entrada, el moreno se deja caer de una sola vez.

- ¡Mierda! Mnn…- gruñe Bertholdt al sentir ese duro pene llenándolo por completo.

Marco se relame los labios y guiado por ese deseo que lo ciega, se acomoda sobre Fubar que con cada subida y bajada para penetrarse, su erección se frota contra la del chico de pecas.

_Todo es calor y el más puro deseo._

Jean observa la escena mientras se baja de la cama y acude hacia el trío. Bertholdt saca su lengua para frotarla contra la de Bodt, en un juego húmedo con los gemidos de ambos chocando entre sus bocas. Kirschtein se acerca a su mejor amigo, que lo mira con los ojos oscurecidos por la sed de pasión y el castaño ceniza toma su duro pene acomodándolo tras de Marco. Después de frotarlo un poco entre sus nalgas, besa sus hombros con esas bellas pecas repartidas sobre esa piel blanca, entonces lo penetra.

- ¡Jean!- exclama el azabache al sentir la estocada, que da de lleno contra ese punto que los dedos de Bertholdt no alcanzaban a tocar. -Joder... ¡AH!-

Marco siente el azote de placer que lo tiene al borde del éxtasis, con el pene duro de Kirschtein golpeando justo es su próstata. Es tan delicioso que el de pecas solo puede aferrarse a los muslos de Bertholdt para apoyarse mientras el más alto salta sobre Reiner.

Ambos azabaches sueltan gemidos masculinos, sensuales y muy dulces. Todo se hace demasiado erótico.

Irvin sigue embistiendo, de manera lenta pero profunda, llegando hasta aquel punto que deja a Armin en el mismo éxtasis, para luego desarmarlo con cada vaivén de esas caderas tan masculinas. El menor se sacude la cabeza entre gemidos, alza la mano y se muerde el dedo índice pero no logra acallar su voz tan lasciva que solo provocan que Smith acelera sus embistes.

- ¡Me... me... me vengo!- exclama Arlert temblando mientras se contrae. -¡AAAHH!

El chico se corre arqueando la espalda, demarrando su semilla sobre su plano vientre mientras Irvin sonríe ante tal imagen. Armin con las mejillas enrojecidas y la saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios.

Smith sale con cuidado y toma al menor en brazos, llevándolo hacia donde Eren sigue embistiendo a Rivaille.

El castaño lame la espalda del Capitán haciendo que este se muerda el labio inferior, sale del azabache que se gira quedando boca arriba jadeante, cuando Jaeger toma al rubio y lo coloca boca abajo frente a la erección de Levi. Eren levanta las caderas de Armin y lo penetra con facilidad, provocando que el chico suelte un nuevo gemido de placer.

Cuando Arlert alza el rostro para jadear ve la prominente erección del azabache, con mirada lasciva alza el rostro y se lo engulle de una sola vez, hasta que sus labios tocan la blanquecina piel de las caderas de Rivaille.

Con cada envite del castaño, Armin succiona con fuerza y al gemir su voz reverbera por el miembro del de ojos grises haciendo que se estremezca.

- Niñato, tienes una boca tan hambrienta- murmura Levi entre jadeos de excitación.

- Mn.- El menor chupa con fuerza sintiendo el pene de Eren llegar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Marco se muerde el labio intentando contener esos quejidos tan fuertes, pero las penetraciones tan profundas y el tortuoso roce de su pene contra el de Bertholdt. Todo es calor, tan delicioso, bullendo por sus venas hasta hacerlo explotar. Jean penetra con fuerza, deteniéndose dentro cuando Bodt se contrae mientras acaba sobre el vientre del moreno que sigue con sus saltos sobre el miembro de Reiner en busca de saciar el deseo que arde en sus entrañas.

El de pecas se desploma sobre Bertholdt y cae hacia un lado sobre la cama, exhausto, jadeando entre los últimos coletazos del orgasmo.

Kirschtein siente unas manos acariciar su abdomen mientras una boca succiona la piel de sus hombros, provocando que se estremezca y por instinto el castaño comienza a frotar su trasero contra el individuo que lo guía hacia la cama.

Irvin recuesta a Jean, caminando a horcajadas sobre él. El menor se relame los labios ansioso, sintiendo el peso del rubio sobre él. Smith toma las muñecas del de ojos miel y las alza para ponerlas a ambos lados de su rostro, sujetándolo contra la cama. Su experta boca juega con los pezones de Jean mientras el chico se arquea en busca de más contacto.

- Eren muy ansioso ¿eh?- dice el Comandante dándole un lametón al botón rosado.

Smith siente cuando el chico alza las caderas, entonces junta las muñecas del castaño ceniza sobre su cabeza y toma su duro miembro para acomodarlo en la entrada de Jean, entonces lo penetra de una sola estocada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Señor!- grita el chico apretando su trasero. -Umn...

- No aprietes tanto, relájate- le pide el mayor sintiendo que se correrá en cualquier momento ante la deliciosa presión.

El blondo comienza a moverse, dándole rápidas embestidas al chico que comienza a gemir con brusquedad, sacudiendo la cabeza en busca de consuelo ya que sus manos se encuentran inmovilizadas.

Reiner toma al moreno y lo gira poniéndolo boca abajo. Con su amplia mano sujeta la cabeza de Bertholdt contra el colchón para que sus caderas queden alzadas, el blondo sigue con sus embestidas, cada vez mas rápidos haciendo que el moreno se corra entre gemidos, manchando la sábana con semen.

Levi cierra los ojos y comienza a mover la pelvis contra la caliente boca de Armin, que succiona con fuerza, dejando su saliva escurrir de manera deliciosa por el pene del Capitán. A Rivaille se le seca la boca entre jadeos, siente esa corriente atravesar su cuerpo, anunciando la ola de placer que asolara su ser.

Armin siente el duro pene del azabache tensarse entre sus labios, con la punta de la lengua acaricia la uretra haciendo que Levi grite acabando dentro de su boca. El menor traga el líquido tibio con fuerza y Rivaille sonríe ante la escena morbosa.

Eren sigue con sus embestidas, chocando su pelvis de manera suave contra las estrechas caderas de su amigo que con su boca libre deja salir los gemidos desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

- Mierda, Armin- dice Jaeger entre dientes, sintiendo la fuerte contracción del blondo cuando acaba.

El de ojos esmeralda no puede evitar correrse también, con su pene atrapado entre esas paredes calientes que provocan una dulce presión. El semen se escurre en las entrañas del blondo, el castaño sale con cuidado regando su semilla por las sábanas.

Irvin sigue con sus embestidas y Jean solo grita arqueando la espalda de puro placer. El contraste de sus pieles, el sudor escurriéndose por su caliente cuerpo. Smith se siente exhausto y con un quejido gutural, tan sensual que Kirschtein suelta una sonrisa de excitación, el mayor saca su pene masturbándose, esparciendo el espeso líquido por el vientre trigueño del de ojos miel.

Pero el afrodisíaco sigue surtiendo efecto.

Marco se sube a horcajadas sobre el rubio, frotándose de manera insistente contra él y pronto su pene comienza a despertar. El de pecas abre sus glúteos y se deja caer sobre el duro miembro del comandante.

- ¡Umn!- gime el moreno apretando los labios. -Está tan duro...

Pero esa voz excita a Jean, que se levanta colocándose tras el de pecas. Kirschtein lo empuja suavemente hacia delante y tomando el semen de Irvin que sigue regado por su abdomen, lubrica su pene y sus dedos, para abrir más la entrada de Bodt. Entrando suavemente penetra a su mejor amigo junto al duro pene de Smith.

- ¡Mierda!- se queja el pecoso con voz lasciva. –Desgárrame, Jean- pide el chico lamiéndose los labios.

Irvin deja su pene dentro mientras Kirschtein comienza a moverse dentro del pecoso, y entre sus entrañas el Comandante siente el roce del pene del castaño ceniza mientras las calientes paredes de Marco apresan ambas erecciones.

El calor, lo erótico y brusco de la penetración doble hacen que Bodt no pueda contenerse entre el coro de gemidos. El moreno se siente lleno mientras otro pene se mueve en su interior, es demasiado bueno.

Reiner sale del moreno, que jadea boca abajo intentando recuperarse.

El blondo se levanta y camina hacia Armin, que esta recostado de lado. Reiner se acomoda tras el chico y alza su pierna dándole una lamida a la oreja del de ojos azules. Lo penetra de una sola y certera estocada.

- ¡Reiner!- Armin gime apretando las sábanas.

Ese pene grande y duro se mueve dentro de su sensible ano, provocando un placer aun mayor y sublime con cada embestida.

Jean sigue moviéndose y Marco grita con fuerza, entonces el castaño ceniza siente una caliente respiración, se gira y Rivaille muerde su hombro, sobre las marcas rojas que ha dejado Irvin y desliza sus blancas manos por el abdomen fornido del chico. Sale de Bodt, toma a Rivaille y se bajan de la cama. Kirschtein lo pone contra la pared aprensado sus muñecas en la espalda del Capitán y con la otra mano alza las caderas del azabache.

El castaño ceniza penetra a Rivaille con fuerza, levantando ese fino y duro cuerpo hasta dejarlo de puntillas.

- Lo tienes grande, mocoso- gime el de ojos grises entre dientes, con el rostro pegado a la fría pared.

El mayor siente las estocadas certeras contra su entrada, que le arrancan gemidos y solo lo incitan a exigir más. Jean muerde sus blancos hombros con lascivia, sacando sangre y lamiendo las heridas. Ese ardor solo excita más al azabache que gime sin pudor alguno.

Eren se levanta dirigiéndose a Irvin mientras Marco sigue moviéndose de arriba a abajo con rapidez. El castaño se posiciona tras el Comandante y frente al pecoso, toma su miembro que ya esta endurecido, Bodt lo observa y se inclina para engullirlo con gula. Chupando con fuerza, lamiendo sin pudor ese miembro ya salado por el líquido antes expulsado. Marco cabalga metiéndose el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta y sacándolo cuando desciende sus caderas.

Bertholdt gatea por el colchón hasta detenerse frente a Armin, dejando su pene a la altura de la boca del rubio y él quedando frente a la contraria. El moreno toma el miembro y chupa, el de ojos azules hace lo mismo mientras sus gemidos mueren contra el pene de Bertholdt. Reiner sigue penetrando con fuerza y con cada embestida el pene del rubio choca contra la boca de Fubar.

Jean atrae a Rivaille hacia la cama mientras Marco gatea en dirección al azabache, con el semen de Irvin escurriéndose por su entrada. Bodt acaricia el furo y marcado vientre de Rivaille, se inclina y lame las tetillas del mismo mientras Jean sigue penetrando al azabache. El pecoso alza la mano y mete dos dedos dentro de la boca del Capitán, simulando una felación que el azabache gustoso complace con la lengua.

Kirschtein siente la entrada de Levi contraerse con brusquedad, arrancándole el orgasmo desde lo más profundo. El castaño ceniza se aferra a las caderas del Capitán mientras tiembla entre el orgasmo.

Marco quita sus dedos y los reemplaza pro su lengua, en un beso húmedo y profundo, tan incitante cono erótico.

Sus lenguas luchan por frotarse y tomar el control de la contraria. La saliva se le escurre por la comisura de los labios mientras el beso se vuelve jadeante.

Bertholdt se posiciona tras Jean, que sale de Rivaille entre espasmos de placer. Entonces el más alto lo coloca contra la cama mientras lo penetra de manera lenta, tan suave y tortuosa que a Jean le fallan las piernas. Gime aferrado contra las sábanas, las grandes manos de Fubar sostienen sus caderas para mantenerlo en pie y sigue con sus embestidas profundas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- gime Kirschtein con la saliva escurriéndose por su mentón. -¡Mierda! ¡Bertholdt!

Eren se posiciona tras el pecoso, toma su pene duro y húmedo penetrándolo con fuerza, el gemido que suelta el azabache muere contra la boca del capitán, que desliza su lengua por el labio inferior de Marco. Rivaille muerde el mentón del chico y toma su ene para masturbarlo mientras Jaeger lo penetra con fuerza.

Armin acaba dentro de la boca del Bertholdt, se desploma inconsciente mientras Reiner se dirige hacia Fubar. El blondo se acomoda entre sus piernas y embiste suave, a un compás lento y erótico que pronto hacen acabar al moreno.

- ¡Um, Reiner!- grita Bertholdt sin poder, con las piernas temblando alrededor de las caderas del rubio, que al sentir la opresión de su entrada se libera agotado.

Braun se desploma sobre el moreno, jadeando entre su cuello y aun temblando por el esfuerzo.

Eren sale de Marco, que tiembla sujetándose a los hombros de Levi, el pecoso lo gira acotando al Capitán sobre el colchón y tomando sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas quedan flectadas sobre su pecho, embiste con fuerza.

- ¡Ah!- gime Rivaille echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el trozo de carne caliente invadiéndolo de una sola vez.

Bodt comienza a moverse de menare rápida, sintiendo el frenesí de esas estrechas carnes apretando su pene de manera exquisita.

- Tan caliente...- murmura Bodt con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por el placer.

Jean se gira observando a Eren, de una manera tan intensa que el de ojos verdes se estremece sintiendo el calor crecer en sus entrañas. Kirschtein lo empuja contra la cama, posicionándose sobre él y tomando sus trigueñas piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros. Jaeger observa el accionar brusco del castaño ceniza jadeando, expectante a la penetración que no demora en llenarlo hasta el tope.

El de ojos miel arrodillado frente a Eren y con sus piernas apoyadas en su pecho hasta sus hombros. Jean toma las muñecas del castaño y lo jala para dejarlo inmóvil mientras sus caderas inician un vaivén rápido y totalmente profundo, sus pieles chocan mientras el chico titán aprieta los dientes intentando mantener sus gemidos a raya.

De pronto Marco toma a Rivaille y lo gira haciendo que se sostenga con sus brazos, Jean ve este accionar y hace lo mismo con su compañero para que Eren y el azabache queden de frente.

Ambos se miran jadeando, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y guiados como imanes, ambos se besan de manera húmeda y morbosa. Levi frota su lengua contra la del castaño, que gime con cada dura estocada proporcionada por Kirschtein contra su apretada entrada.

Bodt se estremece, Rivaille aprieta tanto sus entrañas que el pecoso se corra dentro, aferrándose a su caderas y mordiendo la espalda del más bajo.

Kirschtein observa a Marco durante el orgasmo y traga la saliva acumulada por la excitación. El castaño ceniza sale de Eren, que sigue besando con gula la boca de Rivaille, y gatea por la cama en busca del pecoso que aun tiembla de placer. Jean pone sus piernas a ambos costados del moreno y abriendo sus glúteos mete su miembro por la entrada dilatada, aunque aún apretada y deliciosamente caliente.

Jaeger se alza sin separarse de los labios del Capitán, que lo envuelve en un abrazo y abriendo las piernas se siente sobre su duro pene. Rivaille salta sobre el eje que lo lleva a la gloria espoleando en ese punto que lo hace correrse de manera brusca, manchando el vientre del castaño.

- ¡Eren!- grita el azabache hundiendo las uñas en la espalda del más joven.

Temblando y jadeante, ambos se dejan caer sobre el colchón exhaustos, totalmente absorbidos por el placer.

Marco muerde las sabanas, las embestidas del castaño sobre él y su pene siendo aplastado contra el colchón, lo llevan al más brusco orgasmo. Con aquella contracción y con las piernas del pecoso apretadas, Jean siente su miembro tan caliente que se libera dentro, dejando salir todo en las entrañas de su mejor amigo.

- Eres delicioso, maldita sea- gruñe Kirschtein apretando los dientes.

- Ah, Jean...

El susodicho se deja caer a un lado del moreno, pasa su brazo sobre este y lo abraza antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, totalmente aturdido de calor y deseo.

.

.

.

.

_Para la pelirroja las cosas salieron aun mejor de lo que esperaba..._

Hace unas semanas que estaba preparando un afrodisíaco que fuera potente, imperceptible en la bebida y que no borrara la memoria de los seres que lo ingirieran. Su fin era para los titanes, ya que no tienen órganos reproductores, pero la chica se preguntaba si es que acaso éstos serian visibles, por ello usaría tan potente bebida para ver si es que los seres enormes hacían algo de índole sexual y así descubrir cómo se reproducen.

Pero la chica no pudo resistirse de usarla para esta fecha, claro que ella pensaba que cada uno se "descargaría" con su pareja, como predecía respecto a Rivaille y Eren, o Armin e Irvin y también con Jean y Marco.

Y la chica sonríe tras el espejo doble, sentada cómodamente para mirar el espectáculo, que ha salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

_Todos con todos._

_Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado._

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos están reunidos en la cocina, Eren prepara el café con el sonrojo instalado en su rostro, lo mismo le pasa a Armin, y es que recordando lo de la noche anterior los menores no se sienten nada cómodos.

Sasha los observa mientras toma asiento, Reiner solo bebe su café junto a Bertholdt, que decide no tomar asiento.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunta la chica patata mordiendo su trozo de pan.

- Chicos- dice Hanjie con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Parece que hubieran participado de una orgía...

Entonces Irvin escupe de su café mientras Marco se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y Jean mira la mesa con el sudor cayendo por su frente.

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para hablar de estupideces?- pregunta Rivaille con voz mordaz.

La mujer observa a los presentes, viendo las claras marcas de chupones y mordidas regadas por sus cuellos además de sus brazos. Zoe sonríe al saber que esas marcas también están esparcidas por todos sus cuerpos. Sin mencionar que todas tienen distintos autores.

Levi se masajea la cien con enojo, es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero demonios, esos putos mocosos no se habían medido y ahora ni siquiera podía sentarse decentemente.

_"- No te vas a arrepentir-"_ Repite el Capitán en su mente, haciendo burla al blondo. _-Puto Irvin-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y a pesar de que nadie supo lo que pasó realmente y le echaron la culpa al exceso de licor. No se toco el tema...

Aunque se debe mencionar que algunos repitieron la experiencia, pero esta vez, solo con sus parejas.

_Bienvenido 2014.-_

* * *

**Así se recibe el 2014 xD**

**Ok ok… como ya les conté, es la primera vez que escribo algo así **

**Y bueno, no sé como abra quedado, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para editarlo y tampoco para enviárselo a mi beta **

**Otra cosita e.e**

**Enserio, creo que no puedo ser fiel a ninguna pareja de esta serie xD Enserio… me agradan todos con todos w Aunque confieso que la pareja de Irvin x Rivaille no me gusta D: Tampoco me molesta, pero no puedo verlos juntos xd Por qué? La verdad no lo sé, creo que solo tema de gustos e.e**

**Desearles un feliz año nuevo! Gracias por leer y espero que dejen sus bellos reviews, además que este año sigamos con nuevos proyectos :D**

**AnitaHero: tu idea estaba maravillosa *w* Espero que te haya gustado :D Lo escribi con todo cariño ^^**

**Saludos y besos pegosos :3**


End file.
